


life of sin

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie is just starting an audition when the last person she expected shows up--Peggy Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life of sin

Angie Martinelli sees the shift of dark brown hair and a familiar gait as she starts reading her lines to the producers. Peggy Carter takes a seat in the back row. When she pauses to take a breath, she swallows the lump in her throat and resolves to give the best performance of her life—not for these producers, but for Peggy Carter.

Dark eyes follow her as she walks across the stage, tears rolling down her cheeks as she mourns the loss of her love whom was killed in battle. She falls to the ground, sobbing, and that's when the producers call cut and she unfolds herself from the ground. She speaks with the producers for a few moments, exchanging pleasantries before she makes her way to the back of the theater.

“So, wha'd'j'ya think, English?”

She watches carefully as Peggy's dark-stained lips part to answer her question and Angie can't help but swoon a little. She wishes her lips were that kissable, she thinks to herself. But as a smirk curls Peggy's lips, there's only so long Angie can tell herself she doesn't want to press her tongue into that mouth. Her mother had long told her the problems associated with the homosexuals and she wouldn't fall to that sin.

“It was brilliant,” Peggy says.

And Angie's knees wobble a little as she tries and fails to think of a reply. Maybe a life of sin wouldn't be so bad, if it was Peggy Carter against her lips.


End file.
